


Something Ineffably Great

by Nikkilancaco



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, Gen, I WILL NOT WRITE SMUT, M/M, Mild Language, celestial shenanigans, get over it, god is a woman, i love this fandom, lilith was the first woman, there's no way that a&c are the only one out of the millions of angels and demons who don't want war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilancaco/pseuds/Nikkilancaco
Summary: Working as the head of the Human Affairs departments on their respective sides, Lilith and Melekasia have developed a bit of an attachment to Gods little creations. When Armageddon decided to not happen they sighed a breath of relief.These two have also been keeping a certain idiotic pair of celestial beings' actions under the radar.In other words, Aziraphale and Crowley aren't the only ones who ended up being best friends. These two are just more honest and open about their feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
Roughly thirty minutes before the end of the world, somewhere on the moon :

There was a large, warm, fuzzy, blue blanket laid out on the grey dusty ground. The corners would disobediently float up, but a sharp eyed glare from the being laying on it would immediately rectify the situation. 

This being, one of ethereal qualities, was a whole five foot two, had long, luxurious, dark chocolate hair that was braided neatly with gold ribbons and trailed down her back, dark skin, and startling silver eyes. Her wings, mainly white with a splattering of brown and black, were out, slumped on the ground behind her. They were surprisingly well groomed for an ethereal beings. She was wearing a long silver cloak with a white hijab. The hijab was pulled down as she played with the end of her braid.

She was currently focusing on a certain area of the Earth where… Things… were happening. Specifically End of the World things. The Great Plan seemed to be underway and going just swimmingly. She scoffed and pushed her golden circular glasses back up her nose. She didn’t technically need them but she liked them. She was distracted then by someone else joining her on the blanket. They brushed their hand along the fluff once settling, 

“Hi Melekasia, I like the glasses” The other being greeted and shook the moon dust off her wings. There were two sets of them and were a midnight blue, almost black, and refracted light into them in a manner the ocean does. If you looked closely, there was a shadow that moved within them, shifting from one form to another. A shark to a manta ray to a whale. It did what it wanted. 

This new addition to the landscape brushed a coffee colored hand through her springy black hair to get some more dust off. She had it cut short to her scalp and Melekasia saw that she had a pretty silver ear jackets that resembled flowery vines. She was wearing a flattering and colorful dress that complemented her roundness. Her grey green eyes met the others.

“Lilith! It’s good to see you again,” Melekasia said while adjusting her glasses in appreciation. No one Upstairs had noticed. They don’t notice a lot of things. “How are -er - Things … on your end?” She would have pointedly glanced down but as they were on the moon, they significance of that action would’ve been lost. Gladly Lilith understood.

“Dagon and Beelzebub are gathering the troops and all that. Hastur was screaming about being discorporated by that ‘Damned Snake’. It was surprisingly easy to sneak out to meet you when he came barreling in, then again I’m kinda free to do what I want.” She said dismissively, watching as the shadow moved down her shoulder, shifted from a crab to an eel and proceeded to chase its tail while circling down her arm. Apparently it was bored. Shaking her head, Lilith continued, “The only question I was asked was why I was heading to the moon at such a time. I just told them that I wanted to see what the mayhem looked like from space.” She shrugged, glancing back at Melekasia when she snorted.  
“I used the same excuse, believe it or not.” She chuckled. “They said since I work in Surveillance of Human Affairs and have been doing a stellar job of it since the beginning of time, that I deserved a bit of a breather before It begins and I lose my job.” She said sarcastically. 

And she has been very good at her job too. So good in fact that she’s been able to cover up the fact that a Principality and his Adversary have been best friends for the better part of four thousand years. Even if those two idiots weren’t ‘friends’, Melekasia wouldn’t have reported it because the Snakes meddling back in The Garden allowed her to meet one of the most delightful people, or people shaped being, she has ever met. Eve wasn’t the first woman, you know. 

“They said it like that?” Lilith inquired. She wasn’t really surprised. Based off of what she has heard from her angelic friend and other demons, heaven was stuck up and overly righteous. Not to say that Hell was much different, it just wasn’t that passive aggressive bullshit. It was just straight up aggressive. She tried not to spend too much time there and she didn’t really have to. She had special privileges. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the first woman ever, and the first former human to tell God that creating a being specifically for another, just because he was lonely, without a choice was a little odd, if not a bit sexist. It’s not that Adam was a bore, but Lilith didn’t really like him much, and they didn’t get along. God could have just given the animals the ability to talk. Lillith hadn’t really understood this until a certain scaled creature had pointed it out. God, having realized she may have put a bit too much of herself into creating Lilith, gave her a choice of wings, then promptly set her free on the Earth as her own immortal being. Eve was created with more earth making her a little more open to Adam, and other things. They ended up getting along rather well.

Some of the more snobbish angels weren’t very happy at all with this outcome and slightly appalled that God was questioned in such a manner had followed Lillith despite a stern “Leave her be.” from the Almighty. One thing led to another, Lilith was thrown into an ocean, and properly pissed off, had used one of her newfound abilities to turn into a rather terrifying basilosaurus and promptly discorporated two of the four assholes harassing her with a good chomp. The other two noped their way out of there in a flash of lightning. 

About a day later, Lilith was just floating there on her back in the nude. All four wings splayed out basking in the sun. The occasional shark or stingray would come and bump against her, looking for attention and she’d absentmindedly pat them. The beating of wings distracted her and she looked at the source of the sound. She recognized the newcomer as the serpent that told her to think for herself.

“Oh! hi, it’s you,” she said happily as he slowly sunk into the water. He wasn’t very serpentine with his human suit on. All long dark, auburn hair, clear skin, and nicely manicured hands. His eyes were though, that’s how she recognized him. He had a bit of a gleeful expression on his face that conflicted with his attempt to look dark, suave and cool, but she paid it no mind. 

“That was the most brilliant thing I think I’ve ever seen,” he said while scooping a white feather out of the water as he floated next to her. “Wanted to give you a bit of space to calm down before I showed my face. Didn’t want to risk getting discorporated. I’m sure all those idiots are going to get is a slap on the wrists though, despite going against orders.” he said pensively.

“How’d you know She told everyone Up There to leave me be?” she wondered. She knew he was a demon so it didn’t make sense that he knew.

The Serpent’s mind briefly flashed back to a short, surprisingly civil conversation he had with the Guardian of the Eastern Gate the day before. “It was that kinda prissy chap who would sometimes greet you and Adam from the wall,” He can’t let people know he liked their conversations.

“I see…” She looked at him speculatively. He didn’t really seem like a demon. Yeah he had raven black wings and an absence of a Holy aura that seemed to surround the angel back in Eden, but all he’s done so far is just help people ask questions. He didn’t fit the description of ‘demon’ that God had put into her head along with other general knowledge about the world. He seemed, well, nice. Something was telling her she shouldn’t state this outloud. 

The demon flicked the golden blood splotched feather away and glanced at her with slitted yellow eyes, “Listen, I have a bit of a proposition for you. How about you come to Hell? It doesn’t look like the Other side is willing to open their arms for you. But I’m sure the Morningstar would be happy to meet you, questioning God like you did. You can think it over.” 

He was sent there to mess about, Lilith understood this, but he has also been quite kind to her and even though she knew Hell wasn’t the best place to be it did seem more welcoming than Heaven at the moment. She really didn’t want to be alone on the Earth for the next few centuries. She also knew that the demon next to her was a bit of an outlier compared with other demons, as granted by her god given powers of insight, and that others down there probably weren’t so understanding. So she mulled it over while watching clouds drift by overhead.

To be honest, Lilith didn’t want to put up with any more self righteous idiots from Heaven. Some of the more cruel things jeered by the four who followed her had involved her not being either a pure angel or evil demon. That she was some little test subject of Gods that had already failed and that she was a disgrace. She didn’t really see anyone in Heaven thinking much differently, other than the Angel of the Eastern Gate. Lilith wasn’t really sure what the demons of Hell would think about her. If she was honest, she agreed that they might see her the same way, but she understood she was neither of Heaven or Hell but somewhere in the middle. She ultimately decided that she was now a ridiculously powerful human. And being human allowed her to choose what she wanted. God did tell her to be free and then smacked a bunch of knowledge into her head with a slightly guilty feeling that lingered.

So she chose, “I’ll go with you,”

The demon had been swirling his fingers in the water watching the small fish flit through them for them past five minutes. His eyes flicked back to hers and with a triumphant smile he held out his hand, noticing that a starfish shaped shadow had moved over her left eye and was spinning, “Alright, let’s go. I’m gonna have to drop you off since I’m supposed to be staying up here, making trouble, but I’ll hand you off to what passes for the help desk down there. They should be decent enough to help you and show you the ropes. Oh, make sure you tell them your name right away.” 

Lilith gave his outstretched hand a cursory look, then proceeded to take it into her own and the two disappeared with a blip. 

It turns out demons were generally assholes, but they helped her manifest some clothing, gave her a bit of a tour of the first few circles of Hell, and told her she was free to do as she wished. She just had to pick a department. Apparently, having made God feel guilty enough to give her powers and freedom to do as she pleased made her a bit of a celebrity.

After several centuries, Lilith was a pro in the Human Affairs and On Site Punishment department. She found that beating up very terrible and horrible people on Earth was quite liberating. Bad people went to hell to be punished and she was happy to drag them down there.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Well naturally they were more snobby about it, I’m just filtering some of that out,” Melekasia responded while twirling her hand in front of her. This earned an amused snort from her friend.

Lillith was about to reply with a little jab at angels when both their heads snapped to stare at the Earth. Or more specifically Tadfield. The clouds were rolling chaotically around the area and a distinct inhuman but powerful scream forced its way through the solar system. Both of them could feel the sadness and frustration that emanated from it. It ended with an air of relief and understanding.

“I think something just changed,” stated Lilith. She had always been quite receptive to the feelings and emotions of the creatures of Earth, probably because of what she is. The Anitchrist wasn’t exempt. She grabbed Melekasia’s hand and pulled her into a hopeful hug. “I felt the chaos in him clear up a bit. It’s still there but he has the steering wheel now. He’s not hurdling into a bottomless pit anymore!”

Melekasia’s silver eyes widened and she vigorously returned the hug while laughing. As an angel she could feel the panic start to fade from the humans across the Earth as fish and blood stopped raining down on them. Well most of the fish did. If she focused on a specific house belonging to a Mr. Tyler in Tadfield, she would see that where it was not raining fish a moment before, there were now salmon and trout now rolling down his roof and crushing many of his favorite flowers. 

Melekasia broke the hug with a bit of reluctance, but then miracled up her heavenly tablet. It was synced up with Heaven’s in time surveillance footage of the Earth and she typed in a command for it to focus in on Tadfeild. She had felt the general panic spike up tremendously again and realized why. 

She had heard rumors about the Four Horsepeople of the Apocalypse and about what they were planning to do with all the human weapons and such. Seeing it happen in real time and feeling the despair and utter fear increase across the world made her a little sick. Lillith wasn’t looking like she was handling the influx of emotions well either. Her face had paled as she watched Pollution, War, and Famine wrap themselves around the Earth. Humanities fear was choking her and she held tightly to Melekasia’s hand to steady herself. 

“I’m the only one Down There who can actually connect and feel their emotions on such a level. Some of the demons thrive on the fear and hatred. It fuels some dark part of them that want this war. If they could only sense this…” Lilith had whispered. Her eyes had started to water and she blinked back the tears furiously. It wasn’t the time to get emotional. She needed to be level headed. She summoned her phone and made a call. It went straight to voicemail. She would have tried again but he always picks up the first time and when she asked Melekasia to search Soho for a very specific bookshop, they found it to be on fire. Now she understood why he had told her not to get involved in this mess after texting her that he was on fire.

“Shit…” Well that was one way to put it. Melekasia cleared her throat nervously and checked her notifications. She had two. One stated that the angel Aziraphale had accidentally discorporated himself, flitted around the Earth body hopping back to London, and was currently cohabiting a human woman's body heading toward the Tadfield airbase. The other was that a rather strong demonic aura was barreling toward the base. “I didn’t know Angels could do that,” she stated. 

“Well we found one, but where is his boyfriend?” Lilith worried. His text earlier didn’t help. She hoped he was okay. Even after all this time, Crowley was her only friend down there. They’d meet up for gourmet food and drinks occasionally and he’d drunkenly complain about the angel and the fourteenth century.

Her answer was given shortly when Melekasia pulled up a map in the corner of the tablet and a large red dot of power appeared, racing to the airbase. A notification on her phone told her the same thing. She read aloud,

“‘The demon Crowley has been using a large amount of his demonic power to keep together and drive a flaming car for the last 20 min.’ Oh not the Bently, he loves that car. He must have driven through the M25.” That must have been what Hastur had been complaining about.

“I really don’t think that’s the most important thing right now,” mentioned Melekasia as she brought up the video feed of said burning car. “Okay, Yeah. He’s pretty cool.” she admitted. 

“Told ya!” Lillith said proudly. Her friend deserved more recognition than he got in Hell. They watched as the car screeched to a halt at the Airbase and as its driver sashayed out. It was an aerial view and they could see a group of four kids pedaling furiously closer to the base. They were followed by a rather adorable dog. 

At the gate, a soldier promptly disappeared after four children zipped by with their dog and a well loved car blew up. When the children faced down the monsters of man, the two onlookers held their nonexistent breath. They watched as War, Famine, and Pollution were defeated with open mouth shock. They could both feel the moment when millions of humans around the world burst with triumph as they made computers stop planning nuclear annihilation. Melekasia zoomed out extremely fast when both Gabriel and Beelzebub appeared for fear that those two might sense their watching eyes.

“I think things might actually work out well, for everyone,” Melekasia looked hopefully at Lillith and gave her hand a squeeze. Lillith smile held the utmost adoration, kissed her and rested her head on her best friends shoulder, which was interesting to do since Lilith was a good foot taller, then resumed watching something amazing unfold on the screen. The shadow had turned into a guppy and was happily running along her knuckles and fingers currently threaded through Melekasia’s. 

“You know I think it might.” she sighed happily as Melekasia’s head rested on hers. 

It was when Satan himself started to rise out of the ground that she finally switched off the tablet. He for sure would have sensed her and possibly Lillith. She didn’t want her girlfriend, basically her wife with how long they’ve been together, to get on his bad side. They could feel his anger from here. It was like a punch in the gut. But then it just randomly disappeared. 

Melekasia quickly turned back on the monitor and zoomed back into the Aribase. They watched as an old, but well kept family car drove through a cloud of smoke, stopped in front of a group of bewildered people, celestial and human alike. A man stepped out as a group of children and a dog proceeded to quickly peddle away, looking bewildered himself. 

She sent a command for the feed to follow the Anti- no, Adam. His name is Adam she thought to herself. He has a name so she should use it. It trailed the kids back into the town, but once it got to Adams house, the boy himself looked up, smiled at the ‘camera’, made a finger gun, and mouthed BANG. The feed cut off with a pop.

This left two celestial beings on the moon gaping at the blank screen, before quickly falling into boisterous laughter.

“Oh hell! My stomach hurts!” Lilith was struggling to breath.

“Wh-ha-ha-haaaat the Hell just happened!?” Melekasia struggled to get out. “Humanity just won!? Adam literally gave a middle finger to the Great Plan!” Tears were streaming down her face while she hugged Lillith closer.

“That was the best thing ever! You need to send me that feed hahaha! Is there sound? There’s gotta be sound right? I want to know what they were saying.” Lilith cried.

“Ohmygod, yes!” and she pulled up the saved feed by hacking into one of the other surveillance systems Heaven had, this one was Environmental Affairs. She knew no one was watching it. The angel in charge of that department was called into a platoon earlier that day. 

The two watched as Gabriel and Beelzebub tried to force Adam to restart Armageddon, then listened with glee at Adams response and bored dismissal of the two. When Aziraphale had put in his two sense, quickly being joined by Crowley, and backed Adam, they knew those two were going to be in quite a bit of trouble. It was worrying but absolutely delightful to watch Gabriel and Beelzebub get owned. 

Things seemed to be settling down. Neither side got their war. The Earth didn’t persih and Humanity survived. There was an aura of hope that surrounded the two pairs of celestial beings for better things to come.


	2. Melek the Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greeting from Ghana. I am studying abroad and finally found time to finish this chapter up. I know it's short but I've got some plans for the next one.

Chapter 2:

Despite the Archangels’ best effort, rumors of Aziraphale’s attempted execution spread. Along with the fact that a demon was allowed in Heaven and left completely fine. This was in no small part due to a bit of a surveillance leak on Melekasias end. 

She was pissed. She hadn’t found out about the incident until a few days after Armageddon pissed off, when Lilith had called her yelling about Beelzebub’s failed execution for Crowley.

“Death and utter oblivion by being dunked in Holy Water except he freaking swam in it. It didn’t even phase him,” she hissed disbelievingly.

This prompted Melekasia to hack into Heavens main surveillance, because she can- it was easy, Michael’s a twat- and watched open mouthed as Aziraphale just walked right into an overly dramatic column of Hellfire and... stood there. Perfectly fine. She ended up sending a short clip of the video to Lilith followed by a text full of exclamation points and question marks. 

Lilith just responded ‘now you know how I feel’. The video was then promptly leaked it to all the phones in Heaven.

Melekasia didn’t believe for a moment that God Herself asked them to do that. Metatron was a bit stuck up but they wouldn’t just sentence Aziraphale to death. This reeked of Gabriel and his stupid righteous ass. He and Michael always liked doing things their way without consulting superiors. Even when one of their superiors was technically the Principality they attempted to murder.

Now she had to think about how to deal with those two. Demoting them would be like a punch in the gut. Giving Aziraphale their job would be interesting too, but she didn’t think he’d want to ever come back to Heaven. Treating them like school children and forcing them to apologize would give her some brief satisfaction, but ultimately, she didn’t think that would work.

Melekasia rubbed her temples in frustration. She could take this conversation up with God. Ask Her what She thinks. Get a second opinion. Lilith was an option too. Though she probably would just tell Melekasia to force Gabriel and Michael to fall. She knew that the pain from that wouldn’t really teach them anything. Nor would being a demon. They were enough bastards as it was.

Then an idea popped into her head that made her smile devilishly.

She’d assign them to Earth, with very human bodies and persistent human needs.

Now she just had to tell a certain higher power.

With a satisfying snap of her fingers she magicked off her charms. If she had been wearing a strapless shirt, you would see that golden tattoos with an ancient writing glowed around her arms and down her back. But she wore one of her favorite light green shawls with sea turtles on it, and as such, no one could see what was happening underneath as the tattoos glow turned into a soft silver as her true self was revealed.

Where a rather short, simply dressed individual had stood, an elegant long necked, peacock headed, four armed, six eyed, woman-like being took her place. She had six glowing gold, brown, and white speckled wings, similar body feathers, and long, immaculate tail feathers to match. She adjusted her shawl to rest on her shoulders and snapped her fingers again. The room was suddenly empty.

Melekasia appeared somewhere deep in the universe and called out a greeting. A feeling of warmth cascaded over her as she was let in, appearing in a cozy cottage that was covered in vibrant and colorful vegetation. The likes of which wouldn’t be found anywhere on Earth.

Hello! She thought into the space.

Reality shifted and the vegetation and cottage took on a wispy ethereal quality as what could only be called the entire thoughts of the Universe coalesced into one being. God stood before her with a smile, or the idea of a smile was sent to her head. It was hard to tell sometimes when looking at a being that existed in over 12 dimensions. She seemed pleased and Melekasia could already tell She knew why she was here.

I wanted to drop by with a proposition about two certain archangels, as you already know, she thought while manifesting some oolong tea and vanilla mochi. She set them on the table as a rather plush couch appeared and sat. God manifested Herself a rather nice old fashioned rocking chair. A feeling of acceptance and delight emanated from Her general direction as she accepted the tea and sweets.

Would you like me to send them anywhere specific?

A mischievous aura washed over her and she immediately met it with her own.

Not quite where I was thinking, but it should do just fine, she laughed and looked around the room again. You know there are other musicals than the Sound of Music, she thought as her eyes flicked over a laminated poster on the far wall. Melekasia had given it as a gift when she heard God liked it so much, but She really needed to branch out. Do you have any idea how unsettling it is when the angels back in Heaven mix quotes with threats all the time with straight faces? They’re like a bunch of possessed robots.

God actually snorted.

You would like Wicked, it’s lovely, she sighed while carding a hand through her tail feathers.

It had been a while, roughly 1570 years, since she had been in this form. She had to lay low at her job in Human Affairs and Surveillance, being undercover and all. Last time she…well... manifested… was for Lilith. She had a right to know that her wife was God’s actual right-hand angel. Metatron was just a stand in. They thought that the Malik Taus was keeping track of the cosmos for the last few thousand years.

Lilith was only slightly surprised. She had known Melekasia was hiding something. Those tattoos were obviously magic. But knowing that she was a grade above a seraph didn’t change a thing.

She said this to the cosmic angel while grabbing and kissing one of her hands. Lilith too had let go of her human form a minute or so after taking in all of Melekasia and in her place stood what could only be the embodiment of all the oceans. She had dreads made of seaweed, sharp white teeth, and vibrant corals that ran down her back and framed her face. Her skin was a deep blue that complemented her four midnight blue wings. Light refracted deep into her skin, making it look like moving water. The living shadow that wandered on her body became a wispy glowing blue light, that left a trail of swirls in its wake as it shifted from a whale to a manatee.

Two sea green eyes gazed happily into six silver ones and they embraced each other. 

Melekasia was brought back to the present when a letter fluttered down to her lap. She read the curvy scripture.  
The following assignment pertains to an A. Z. Fell and A. J. Crowley. Do not open until the proper sign is given.  
When she glanced up at her host, she received what could only be interpreted as a conspiratorial wink and a wave then to whole cottage disappeared in a burst of colorful, whispy, light.

Melekasia gave a small exasperated but happy shake of her head and stretched out all of her limbs, wings and arms alike then manifested her celestial phone. She had another thirty minutes until she really needed to be back at headquarters and was deep enough in the universe to avoid detection by other celestials. A short flight around a few nebulas wouldn’t hurt anything and she needed to stretch out her wings. With that, she took off as a silver and gold streak of light.


End file.
